Yugioh Christmas Carols
by yugi lover tristan hater
Summary: Title says it all ,No flames please?
1. Grampa got run over by the Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the christmas carols  
  
grampa got run over by the blue eyes-grandma got run over by a reindeer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grampa got run over by the blue eyes  
  
walking home from the card shop Christmas Eve  
  
You can say there's no such thing as seto  
  
but as for me and Joey we believe He'd been selling to many cards, And we'd begged him just to go. So he grabbed the keys to the shop And he lost his keys in the snow When they found him Christmas mornin', At the scene of the attack. There were hoof prints on his forehead, and inscriminating claws marks on his back  
  
Grampa got run over by the blue eyes  
  
walking home from the card shop Christmas Eve  
  
You can say there's no such thing as seto  
  
but as for me and Joey we believe Now were all so proud of grama, She's been takin' this so well. See her in there knitting a wool sweater, knitting n sulking in lotsa sorrow with her hair in a bell It's a sad Christmas without grampa. All the family's sad without the man And we just can't help but wonder: Should we open up his gifts or send them back? Grampa got run over by the blue eyes  
  
walking home from the card shop Christmas Eve  
  
You can say there's no such thing as seto  
  
but as for me and Joey we believe Now the turkey's on the table And the pudding made of fig. And a hand made pink candle, That would just have matched the mans apron mess I've warned all my friends and neighbours. Better watch out for yourselves." They should never give a license, To a man who drives a hollogram Grampa got run over by the blue eyes  
  
walking home from the card shop Christmas Eve  
  
You can say there's no such thing as seto  
  
but as for me and Joey we believe  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
how do you like it if I get enough reviews I will write more yu-gi-oh carols Please read &review I need 10 reviews pweaseeee!!! . 


	2. 12 Days of Yugioh

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the christmas carols  
  
Yu-gi-oh Christmas carols 12 Days of Yu-gi-oh-12 Days of Christmas ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the First day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
A Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Second day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Third day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Fourth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Fifth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Sixth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Seventh day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Eighth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Eight ME's(Mystical Elf) Milking  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two RoboTurtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Ninth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Nine Tea's Dancing  
  
Eight ME's(Mystical Elf) Milking  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Tenth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Ten Yugi's Leaping  
  
Nine Tea's Dancing  
  
Eight ME's(Mysical Elf) Milking  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Eleventh day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
Eleven Tristan's Piping  
  
Ten Yugi's Leaping  
  
Nine Tea's Dancing  
  
Eight ME's(Mystical Elf) Milking  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree  
  
On the Twelfth day of Christmas  
  
my true love sent to me:  
  
12 Joey's Drumming  
  
Eleven Tristan's Piping  
  
Ten Yugi's Leaping  
  
Nine Tea's Dancing  
  
Eight ME's(Mystical Elf) a Milking  
  
Seven Seto's Swimming  
  
Six Harpie's Laying  
  
Five Duel Monsters  
  
Four Dark Witches  
  
Three French Mai's  
  
Two Robo Turtles  
  
and a Blue Eyes in a Pine Tree ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whew lotsa writing R&R PPPPPWWWWWEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ceremonial Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the christmas carols  
  
Ceremonial Bells~Jingle Bells ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dashing through the show On a one-hundred power sleigh, Over the scenes we go, Laughing all the way; Bells on Yugi ring, making dark spirits bright, What fun it is to ride and sing A Yu-gi-oh song tonight  
  
Ceremonial bells, Ceremonial bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride In a one-hundred power sleigh  
  
A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a run, And soon Miss Fanny Bright Was seated by my son; The horse was lean and lank; Misfortune seemed his lot; He got into a drifted bank, And we, we got upsot.  
  
Ceremonial Bells, Ceremonial Bells, Jingle all the way! What fun it is to ride In a one-hundred power sleigh.  
  
A day or two ago, the story I must tell I went out on the snow And on my back I fell; A gent was riding by In a one-hundred power sleigh, He laughed as there I sprawling lie, But quickly drove away.  
  
Ceremonial Bells, Ceremonial Bells, Jingle all the way! What fun it is to ride In a one-hundred power sleigh. 


	4. Must be Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas carols  
  
Must be Yugi~Must be Santa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Who's got hair that's long and has a point  
  
Yugi's got hair that's long and has a point  
  
Who comes And teaches us duel monsters  
  
Yugi comes And teaches us duel monsters  
  
long has a point,duel monsters  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi, Yugi Moto  
  
Who wears boots and a suit of blue  
  
Santa wears boots and a suit of blue  
  
Who wears a long spike on his head Yugi wears a long spike on his head  
  
spike on head,suit of blue  
  
long has a point,duel monsters  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi, Yugi Moto  
  
Who's got a big purple duel monster  
  
Yugi's got a big purple duel monster  
  
Who yells this saying It's time to duel  
  
Yugi yells this saying "It's time to duel"  
  
It's time to duel,purple duel monster spike on head,suit of blue long has a point,duel monsters  
  
  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi, Yugi Moto  
  
Who very soon will come our way  
  
Yugi very soon will come our way  
  
No little reindeer pull his sleigh  
  
Noneof Yugi's little reindeer pull his sleigh  
  
No sleigh, come our way  
  
It's time to duel,purple duel monster spike on head,suit of blue long has a point,duel monsters  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi, Yugi Moto  
  
Yami, Tea, Seto, Tristan,  
  
Joey, Mai, Isis and Malik  
  
No sleigh, come our way  
  
It's time to duel,purple duel monster spike on head,suit of blue long has a point,duel monsters  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi  
  
Must be Yugi, Yugi Moto 


	5. Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas Carols  
  
Requests  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST!   
REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST!   
REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST!   
REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST!   
REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST! REQUEST!   
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Follow  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	6. I saw Tea kissing Santa Claus

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas Carols  
  
I Saw Tea Kissing Santa Claus~I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I saw Tea kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep   
down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked  
up in my bedroom fast asleep  
  
Then  
  
I saw Tea tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
  
Oh  
  
what a laugh it would have been  
If Yami had only seen   
Tea kissing Santa Claus last night 


	7. All I Want For Christmas is My Dueling D...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas Carols\  
  
All I want for Christmas is my dueling deck~All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All I want for Christmas is my Dueling deck,  
My Dueling deck,my Dueling deck  
Gee, if I could only have my Dueling deck,  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas.  
  
It seems so long since I could say,  
Sister Serenity sitting on a Chair  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be  
If I could only Stare.  
  
All I want for Christmas is my Dueling deck,  
My Dueling deck,My Dueling deck  
Gee, if I could only have my Dueling deck,  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas 


	8. Rocking Around the Millenium Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the christmas carols ^__^  
  
  
  
Rocking around the Millenium puzzle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rocking around the Millenium puzzle  
At the Christmas party hop  
Duel monster cards hung where you can see  
Every Dueler tries to stop.  
  
Rocking around the Millenium puzzle  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some Fun time  
And we'll do some Dueling  
  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing lets start a duel  
Deck the halls with Duel monster cards  
  
Rocking around the Millenium puzzle  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old fashion way 


	9. Yugi the top ranked duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the christmas carols ^__^  
  
Yugi the top ranked Duelist~Rudolph the red nosed reindeer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You know Yami and Tea and  
Seto and Tristan  
Joey and Mai and  
Isis and Malik  
  
But do you recall...  
The most famous dueler of all?  
  
Yugi, the Top-ranked duelist  
Had a great duel monsters deck  
And, if you ever see him use it  
You would even say it wrecks  
  
All of the other Duelists  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Yugi  
Join in any Duel Monster games  
  
Then one foggy Dueling day  
Duke Devlin came to say,  
"Yugi, with your skills so right - Won't you play my game tonight?"  
  
Then how the Duelists loved him  
As they shouted out with glee,  
"Yugi, the Top-ranked duelist  
You'll go down in history!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How you like it huh huh? Please R&R 


	10. We Wish You A Yugioh Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas Carols  
We wish you a yu-gi-oh christmas-We wish you a merry christmas  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We wish you a Yu-gi-oh Christmas,  
We wish you a Yu-gi-oh Christmas,  
We wish you a Yu-gi-oh Christmas,  
And a Happy Duel Year.  
  
Good tidings to Bring,  
to your game king,  
Good tidings for Yu-gi-oh,  
And a Happy Duel Year.  
  
We all know that Yugi's coming,  
We all know that Yugi's coming,  
We all know that Yugi's coming,  
And soon will be here.  
  
Good tidings to Bring,  
to your game king,  
Good tidings for Yu-gi-oh,  
And a Happy Duel Year. 


	11. Ryou bakura's coming to town

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Christmas Carols  
  
Ryou Bakura's is coming to town-Santa Claus is coming to town  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Ryou Bakura's is coming to town  
  
He's making a list and checking it twice  
Gonna find out who rocks at duel monsters  
Ryou Bakura's is coming to town  
  
He sees you when you're Dueling  
He knows when you're Not  
He knows if you are bad or good  
At the game of Duel Monsters  
  
Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Ryou Bakura's is coming to town 


End file.
